


Save Me(I'll Save You Too)

by Marianna_Stone



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood and Gore, Choose Your Own Adventure, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry Kookie, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Spiderman, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jungkook gets hurt a lot :(, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Interactive, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Spiderman AU, Sub Jeon Jungkook, heros to villains or villains to heros? You pick :), spiderman!kook, villain x hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianna_Stone/pseuds/Marianna_Stone
Summary: This story is Reader-Interactive! Make suggestions or answer questions in the Notes/Comments to direct how the story goes! Every suggestion matters and every little detail could change the very outcome of the story! Enjoy~“JEON JUNGKOOK WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?” he flinched at the distant yell, pressing more into the villain’s arms. The villain’s eyes widened in surprise but softened soon after.“Don’t worry. You may be a superhero and save people for a living but today it's your turn to be saved and that's exactly what I intend to do. Save you”





	1. An Unlikely Helper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note you have 3 days to answer the question in the endnotes! If there is no question feel free to suggest things that should happen next!

Soft rain pattered against the pavement as the boy ran. Harsh puffs of air escaped him, burning his lungs and blurring his vision with tears.  _ He had to get away, he couldn’t let  _ **_him_ ** _ catch him _ .

More tears burned in his eyes, streaking down his cheeks. He could hardly  _ breathe _ . The chilly air was sawing in and out of his lungs in quick, sharp motions. His body trembled, shivering against the wind that knocked into him. His body  _ ached _ . Why had he trusted him? He knew the other male’s history. Had known what the other male had done yet he had still gotten with him

“ _ You’re such an idiot _ ” he whispered to himself, body nearly collapsing at the throbbing pain coursing through it. He could feel the slick, sticky sensation of blood dripping down his arms. Needles of pain stabbing into the wound as his suit brushed against it. 

_ You need to stop moving or it not going to heal _ . He shook his head. He couldn’t stop moving now.  _ He _ would catch him. 

“Well, well, well” murmured a soft voice, “Why it's nice to run into you again Spiderman”

“Please just leave me be for once, I’m currently trying to get away from someone” he hissed. Just great. He didn’t need this right now. His body was in no condition for a fight. 

“Then why don’t you use your webs oh great one” the villain sneered in amusement. He grits his teeth, not wanting to let out the reason as to  _ why _ , so instead he pushed past the villain to try to continue running. He let out a harsh cry of pain though when the villain grabbed his lower arm to stop him from getting past. 

"You're... arm.. Are you injured?"

“Please” he gasped, collapsing to his knees at the pain that pulsed through his arm “Let me get away from them” 

“Where the fuck are you kid!?” came a shout and he stiffened, body going rigid before he sprang to his feet. He wrenched himself out the villain's grip and started to take off again, a soft sob wracking his body. Just as he made to get away he felt himself be pulled into a strong chest, arms caging him in as warm breath tickled his ear. 

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you” murmured the villain as he picked up him up. He curled into the villain’s arms, body giving up on him as throbbing pain sliced through him. 

“Hurts” he whimpered weakly, noticing the villain cast him a concerned glance. “The great Spiderman in pain? That doesn’t sound right to me”

He coughed weakly on a laugh, eyes fluttering shut, “Why are you helping me?” 

“Because I understand. I don’t want others to go through the pain of needing help but having no one to support them as I have.”

“You’re not much of a villain, are you?”

“No. I guess not.”

“JEON JUNGKOOK WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?” he flinched at the distant yell, pressing more into the villain’s arms. The villain’s eyes widened in surprise but softened soon after.

“Don’t worry. You may be a superhero and save people for a living but today it's your turn to be saved and that's exactly what I intend to do. Save you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the mysterious person chasing Jungkook?  
> Your Choice! It either 
> 
> Lee Felix(From Stray Kids) or Park Jin Young(From GOT7)


	2. Park Jin Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One more question”
> 
> “Alright”
> 
> “What was the dude’s name?” 
> 
> “Park Jin Young”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't mentioned in the first chapter but you will have to think carefully about your choices. Each choice will either have a positive(good), negative(bad), or neutral(neither good or bad) effect on the story.
> 
> Positive:  
> Negative:   
> Neutral: +1

Jungkook let out a whimper of pain as the villain accidentally jostled him. “Shhh, I’ve got you” the villain murmured to the hero as he continued running through the alleyways. Jungkook could feel the rain splashing against his face before trickling down his cheeks. It was cold against his skin and it made him shiver in harsh jolts, body instinctively trying to curl into the villain’s warmth.

“We’re almost somewhere safe, I promise” the villain murmured, warm breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. He shivered again, eyelashes fluttering lightly against his cheeks. ”O-Okay” he murmured weakly, hands grasping at the villain’s shirt. 

Jungkook flinched again, he could still hear the distant yelling and it was scaring him. What if he found him? He didn’t know if he could handle another- no. Don’t say it. Don’t let it become a reality. Just pretend its all a dream. Just like you do every time. Don’t put it into words or it’ll make it so much more real. Don’t let it break you.

_ I’m afraid I might be already broken though _ .

“Hey, I need you to breathe. Okay?” came a voice, startling him from his self-destructive thoughts. It made him aware of the quick, sharp intakes of breath that he was taking, of the panic that was seeping through his veins and crawling up into the depths of his mind. It made him aware of the tears stinging in his eyes, and the trembling of his own lips. “Hey, you’re safe now. We’re here, I promise” the villain cooed softly.

Jungkook let out a choked whimper, back arching at the sudden pain that shot up his spine. 

“Hey, shh. Where does it hurt?” 

“E-every- everywhere” Jungkook gasped eyes squinting in pain, “It hurts... everywhere”

“Can I take off your suit so I can assess the damage?” 

Panic seized him by the throat at the thought of anyone removing his suit. At the thought of anyone seeing what  _ he _ had done to him.  _ I should have been stronger _ .

“Hey, stop that! I need you to calm down kid” 

“I-I can’t I- It hurts, I can’t  _ breathe _ ” 

“Shhh” murmured the voice in his ear as he felt himself be lowered onto something soft. He let out a whine and clung onto the villain. He heard an exasperated sigh but felt himself be shifted until he was placed on the villain’s lap. He barely noticed the position he was in though as panic was still singing through him. 

He buried his face into the villain’s neck, leaning into the male’s warmth, trying to even out his breathing. He shut his eyes tightly. He could feel fingers gently slide up under his mask and start carding through his hair in a soothing motion. He could feel another arm wrapped around his waist, the hand there gently rubbing his hip. 

“Breathe” the villain murmured, and Jungkook sucked in a shaky breath, pressing himself close so he could try to mimic the villain’s own breathing pattern. 

After about 7 minutes Jungkook’s breathing finally evened out and he slumped against the villain tiredly. “Thank you” he murmured out tiredly, the villain’s hand was still carding through his hair in a soothing way. 

“Of course” the villain murmured back softly, pulling Jungkook back, “Can I take off your suit, please? I just want to help.”

Jungkook hesitated, teeth catching his bottom lip and biting down anxiously as he thought it over.  _ He’s been nothing but kind towards you. Give him a chance.  _

“O-Okay” he whispered softly, eyes flicking downward shyly. The fingers in his hair fell away, and the arm wrapped around him was removed. The villain's hands went to the bottom of Jungkook’s mask, lifting it slowly, letting Jungkook have time to tell him to stop if he needed to. Jungkook closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing steady as the mask was slowly removed.

“How old are you!?” the villain hissed, making Jungkook’s large does eyes snap open. “Uhm 17” Jungkook muttered nervously. The villain cursed. “You’re too young to be fighting crimes kid!” 

“Am not!” Jungkook said indignantly, scowling at the villain. The villain scowled back eyes narrowed, “Yes you really are. You’re not even of age yet” the villain growled, gripping the boy’s arms. Jungkook cried out in pain, as he quickly pulled his arm away from the villain. The villain’s eyes narrowed more. “Alright, let's get you out of that suit.”

~

“Who did this to you!?” the villain gasped staring at Jungkook’s bloody and bruised body. Jungkook glared. “Stop looking at me you pervert!” 

“Your private areas covered, stop whining” 

“Perverted old man” 

“Yah! I’m only two years older than you, I’m not  _ old _ ” 

Jungkook rolled his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me! Now, let me properly evaluate the damage” Jungkook just sighed but let him, wincing when the male probed at his wounds. “Really kid. Who did this to you?”

Jungkook hesitated, “It was uh. My boyfriend.” Jungkook winced when he saw the male look at him in surprise. The villain’s eyes narrowed. “How many times has he done this to you?”

Jungkook flushed in shame, eyes flicking down. A gentle grip on his chin forced him to look up into the villain’s eyes. “How may times kid?” the villain murmured. Jungkook flinched, “Too many times to count” he whispered, just then he was engulfed in strong, warm arms, surprise laced through him but he sagged into the embrace, clinging to the villain.

“One more question”

“Alright”

“What was the dude’s name?” 

“Park Jin Young”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think should happen next? Comment down below! You have three(3) days!


	3. Not An Update

Alright y'all I know I'm the one writing this story but I made it reader-interactive for a reason. I need you guys to be telling me what you would like to happen or who you want as which character. I asked you guys in the previous chapter about what you would like to see happen next. Maybe you're worried about predictability but I might take your guys' ideas and just twist them. 

I know you're probably thinking what's the point of telling me what you want if I'm gonna change some of the details? Well, this story is solely based on how you guys want it to go so I really do need your opinions so I have something to go off of. What you guys choose and decide will completely dictate how this story will go/end so please comment on what you would like to see. I can't write anything if I don't know what you guys want. This is your story. Not mine. I may be writing it but it's you guys who will be making this story come to life so please pitch in ideas. 

I'm sorry but I do need to ask this from you guys. Thank you for reading what I have written so far though and I hope you will enjoy the chapters to come! Remember to comment down below! Though I do have a question. Would you like this to be OT7 or Jungkook x a member but a platonic relationship with the rest of the members? 

Thank you for reading this! Have a great day/night/morning/evening/afternoon loves! <3


	4. Who's that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!!

“Park Jin Young?”

“Yeah”

“Alright. Thanks for notifying me”

That's it? He’s not gonna try to ask more questions or interfere more? 

He sighed and pierced his lips, before letting the tension leave his body again and nuzzling further into the villain’s arms.

“Kim Tae- Oh hello- wait- What the fuck- whos that? Are they hurt, why- what?” 

The villain hugging him tensed before sighing, letting Jungkook go. “Uh, hello Seokjin Hyung,” the villain said with a wince. “This is Jungkook and uhm yes he's hurt, that's kinda why he’s here.” 

“Okay, but how did he get hurt-”

“That doesn’t matter,” the villain said firmly, shooting the male- Seokjin- a sharp look. Seokjin nodded, “Well, why don’t we get you fixed up then Jungkook, I’ll go get the first aid kit” 

The villain sighed in relief, and shot Seokjin a grateful smile, “ Thanks Hyung!” 

Seokjin just pierced his lips and looked at Jungkook before looking over at the villain. He nodded once then turned to leave. “Oh and Taehyung? Don’t think this saved your ass. You’re gonna have a little talk with Joonie tonight.” 

He then left as Taehyung winced again, letting out a soft sigh. Jungkook shifted nervously, “I can leave if this is too much of an inconvenience, I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You’re not a burden, kid. Just relax, Seokjin Hyung will be back soon.”

“So your name is Taehyung? Why do I recognize that name?”

“Cause we kinda go to the same university” 

“Oh!” Jungkook exclaimed, looking perplexed. “I guess that makes sense”

Taehyung cooed quietly, “You look super adorable when you’re confused by the way. Like a little bunny” Jungkook flushed and glared at the male. “I do not look like a bunny!” he hissed. 

“You kinda do” came Seokjin’s voice, startling both Taehyung and Jungkook. Jungkook flushed and even brighter shade of red and pouted, glaring at Seokjin as well. Taehyung cooed again and pinched his cheeks. Jungkook swatted his hands away. 

“Alright, come with me kid” Seokjin called as he turned to leave the room again. Jungkook hesitated, looking nervously at Taehyung and Seokjin. Realization dawned and Taehyung, and he pulled the boy close once more, whispering in his ear, “I know we’re technically enemies but I promise you Seokjin doesn’t know you’re Spiderman. He only wants to help you, not hurt you” 

Jungkook curled in on himself, still looking unsure. “Do you not trust me?” 

“Uh, not really” Jungkook responded, making Taehyung laugh. Seokjin sent them a confused look. “Alright what's really going on here” 

“Hey Tae can I borrow- oh hello- wait why’s Jungkook here? And are those bruises and cuts- wait, Jungkook did  _ he _ hurt you again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's do you THINK the new person is? Jimin or Hoseok(Jhope)?
> 
> Who would you like to see Jungkook interact with more? Comment down below! I love reading your guy's comments!


	5. "What Happened?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What happened?" 
> 
> Taehyung hesitated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's super short!! :( I haven't had a lot of inspiration so I had to force myself to write this. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Positive:  
> Negative:  
> Neutral: +1

“Hey Tae can I borrow- oh hello- wait why’s Jungkook here? And are those bruises and cuts- wait, Jungkook did  _ he _ hurt you again?”

Jungkook stared, pressing back against Taehyung further as confusion swallowed him whole. 

“Hobi Hyung?” 

Hoseok smiled softly at the boy as he cautiously moved towards him. Jungkook felt like a deer in headlights, his wide-doe eyes watching Hoseok’s every move. Soon Hoseok was standing before him. Hoseok reached out for Jungkook but stopped halfway, as though asking for permission. Jungkook nodded slightly and felt Hoseok cup his cheek. 

“Aigoo, I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch” Hoseok cooed in an overly sweet tone “I-I-... w...what?” Jungkook spoke, his mind reeling. He looked up at the older male, eyes expressing his shock at the words Hoseok had spoken. Hoseok just cooed and smiled innocently, pulling Jungkook into his arms. Jungkook went willingly, body practically melting against the older’s. 

“Kookie, was it  _ him _ ?” 

Jungkook didn’t say anything. “The kid said the guy’s name was Park Jinyoung,” Taehyung spoke up, making Jungkook stiffen. 

He could practically feel the anger seeping off Hoseok, “Is that so? So he  _ did _ hurt my little bunny again? Tsk tsk, I’m gonna have to teach him a lesson” Hoseok huffed, a sadistic smile curling onto his lips. 

A loud sigh came from the doorway, “Hoseok-Ah, I know you wanna protect the kid but I need to treat him so if you could please let him go so I could take him to where I have my stuff set up, that’d be great” Seokjin deadpanned, Jungkook suddenly felt grateful for the diversion and carefully pulled himself from Hoseok’s arms, “I-I’ll be back hyung, don’t worry!” and hurried over to Seokjin, letting the male lead the way.

“What happened?” Hoseok demanded, turning to face Taehyung. 

Taehyung hesitated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Taehyung tell Hoseok everything? Or should he leave out one special detail about WHO Jungkook is? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this(extremely) short chapter! I'm sorry it was so short but I'll try to make up for it in the next one!


End file.
